


The Decay of the Angel

by Apailana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Bruises, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Claiming Bites, Daddy Kink, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Time, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lactation Kink, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Manipulation, Milking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Secret Santa, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Sugar Baby Yuri Plisetsky, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Victor Nikiforov, Tags Are Hard, The Author Does Not Agree with the Characters POV, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Victor Nikiforov, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unreliable Narrator, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor Nikiforov is not a decent human being, Violence, Virginity Kink, english is not my first language, read the tags, victurio secret friend 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apailana/pseuds/Apailana
Summary: This fic is part of the 2018 Victurio Secret Friend Exchange organized in the Victor x Yurio (Victurio) FC FB Group.Prompt: Victor is Yuri's sponsor. Yuri has to please Victor in order to get money to follow his skating dream.





	The Decay of the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rape, violence, abuse, underage. It is not nice.  
> Please read the tags before reading and do not read if you feel uncomfortable with it. 
> 
> Both the story and the voice that narrates are products of fiction so they do not compromise any real opinion neither of the author nor the readers.
> 
> This is an English translation from a Spanish original version. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Yuri!! on Ice do not belong to me.

**The Decay of the Angel**

**.**

“...of all the kinds of decay in this world, decadent purity is the most malignant.”

**.**

—-It was always about you, Yuri.  
No matter what, no matter how, no matter when, no matter where.  
I would have found you, again and again.  
I would have made you mine, again and again.

I would have gone up to heaven to make you fall.  
I would have gone down to hell to redeem you.  
Because the moment I met you, Yuri, you became the only salvation and the only condemnation that I would have ever cared about.  
You, just you.

* * *

 

 

**Beauty**

**.**

“Money is the anthem of success  
so put on mascara, and your party dress”

**.**

The snow fell with the sunset. The flakes fluttered in winged spirals that grouped together when they reached the ground. A few, then more and more until the air was filled with white and silver crystals that heavily covered everything with a surreal melancholy. With a white that ambushed him, that entangled him and that caught him. With a frozen sedative that dazzled him, that seduced him and that made him sleep. Making him want it, without him noticing, painlessly. It took everything from him and in a flimsy instant murdered him violently and passionately.

The scarlet expanded on the ice.

The white became corrupted.

And there was no purity, but it was in that horror that burned, that tore and that healed where true salvation was found.

Gilded, unreachable, redeemer.

"Because from the moment I met you, it was always about you ..."

From the imposing window that replaced a whole wall, Viktor looked at the PyeongChang mountains. The immaculate and stormy landscape reminded him, for a moment, what it was like to be an infant on the sofa facing the window, watching the first flakes swirl, waiting with anticipation. He dismissed the thought. The puerile delusions had not helped when he found himself in the streets. Too small, too hungry and too frozen. With a thousand and one winters as raw as the one he was now witnessing to face. Innocence had not served to survive, strength had.

Cruelty, depravity and insanity had always been hidden in the depths of his soul. And dissociate from any morality, from any notion about a good or about an evil that never gave him comfort when he needed it the most made him, thanks to the true nature that burned inside him, able to position himself on the top of the world that once wanted to trap him.

Rich, powerful, alive. Nothing would ever be left of the dying adolescent who in the streets did not have a piece of bread to put in his mouth.

He moved away from the glass, ran the heavy gold silk curtains, and lit the heavy star candelabrum that hung above him. The ruthless nature was outside and he inside. In the resplendent presidential suite of a five-star hotel, with rococo furniture, with a delicious bed with satin quilts, with heating plus fireplace, with a splendid five-course dinner prepared by one of the best chefs in the country with Michelin stars, with an exquisite drink menu and with the most fucking delicious jacuzzi for two.

He stroked the Rolex on his wrist, it was almost time. He went to the personal bar and made himself a whiskey on the rocks. He sat down, the liquid slipping down his throat, burning and comforting him. He waited for the inescapable and knew it. He never did anything to prevent his dire actions from ending in this tragic end, he never made the least attempt to control himself, to control him. But, on the contrary, it was he who provoked it, it was not a tragedy caused by fate, but his own crime and punishment. Because of the two he never had a chance, he was always lost, evicted and putrefied. The differences between the two arose as the deepest abyss he had ever wanted to cross. Because as soon as he met him, having him and making him his own was the biggest temptation he would ever have had to go through. It attracted him, it unhinged him, it made him sick, it...

They knocked on his door, their musings stopped. He sighed with a feigned regret and told himself that he had never had another option, that this had always been the same outcome. In one sip he finished his drink, left it at the bar and by the time he reached the door, his penis was already fully erect.

—I thought you were not coming …

—I would never...

And there was Yuri, his Yuri. One sixty-three meters tall, fifty-one kilos of adolescent, golden hair sliding delicately to his chin, face smooth and sharp, with applied mascara and eyeliner, run by the tears and applied again, the jacket of his country covering the costume filled with shiny stones, he did not have time to change, just to put on those Ed Hardy shoes so horrible, but that he liked them so much.

Yuri Plisetsky. From the moment he met him he knew it, it was the closest thing to an angel he could ever touch and that celestial nature would contrast in an obscene way with his bestial one. Having him in his life, in his dominions, in his hands, in his body became the obsession to which he devoted himself completely.

—Come in. —He closed the door behind him.

Yuri took off his jacket, hung it on the mahogany rack and looked at him. And there was no more childish doubt in their factions but a resolution, an adult security.

And Viktor noticed: there in his chest, in the middle of those tits with which he had always raved, the triumph that had united them shone. A gold medal in the Olympics. His cock throbbed with anticipation and he wanted to scream, cry and laugh, but he did not, he just gave him a chaste kiss on the crown of his head and pushed him into the room.

—Congratulations, — he finally told him and served two glasses of champagne— It goes without saying that I never had any doubt that you would achieve it.

And the blond denied, because it was not as if someone had never trusted him like that, unconditionally. Sixteen years, his first Olympic after an almost ghost career, full of difficulties and lack of resources. He took a drink of his champagne, it was delicious so he drank it all at once—. I would never have been here if it weren’t for you.— He removed the gold from his chest and standing on tiptoe placed it on the older man's neck. Nikiforov only filled his cup again while looking at him with an absorbing intensity, as if wanting to take everything from him.

After a while, the older sighed—. Of course not, Yuri, it’s you who did all the hard work. —With the back of his hand he stroked the metal, it was ironic that being so rich, a piece of gold would cause him so much satisfaction.

—No, Viktor, let's be honest. Without your money I would not have had the most fucking opportunity to be here.

—That does not mean that those were hours of your effort. It cost you sweat, blood and tears to get here, right?

Yuri laughed bitterly, because by the time he had stood on the podium full of triumph, young, talented and beautiful, it had not been just him, but more, much more. Days, months and years of practice and pain, getting up before dawn and going to bed after dusk, without a full meal, without a warm bath, his tired bones, his skin marked, more competitions than he could remind and rubles, millions of rubles to pay for coaches, trips, skates and uniforms. His effort would never have been enough. He would never have been enough. But he was, yes he was thanks to Viktor. Because nobody but he would have paid him a name. Not the Federation, they had their favorites. Not his family, a grandfather too ill, parents too dead and relatives who hated him too much. Not sponsors, they only supported those who had enough connections and something to give in return. None of them, only Viktor Nikiforov had bet on him, a corrupt millionaire with too murky connections that had seen in Yuri what no one else dared to see.

The blonde took off his shoes and with his beautiful green eyes examined the room that of course was majestic. He stirred his hair and nodded to himself. Viktor could be the most disgusting liar in the universe, but with him he was always transparent, the deal was always more than clear and it was time to pay him back. He brought his hand behind his back to unzip his suit...

—Wait. —The old man stopped him and the teenager did not understand why—. Let me keep this image in my memory. You, so sublime, so pure. Just like when I met you, full of dreams that have now materialized

—Thanks to you, right…?

—Shhh… —He put a finger on the other's small lips and left it there more than necessary. In a fit of tenderness, he brought the small body to his and kissed him, kissed him as he kisses the love of his life. Yuri wanted to start the game of tongues and he accepted it, kissed him as he kisses the most coveted of prostitutes. Wet, violent, penetrating with his tongue to show him how he would do with his cock later. They were airless and hungry—. Ahhh… oh, Yuri — He stroked his face as they struggled to catch their breath—, you have no idea what you're doing to me. But I'm happy it's like that.

Yuri nodded, they both looked at each other.

Viktor arranged a golden lock behind his ear—. You know? When I met you, I could not believe how beautiful you were, but there was something else, you were as beautiful as you were sad. You were suffering and, do not look at me like that, because I know that in the midst of the pain you seemed to be strong, that it has always been like that, that you did not have another opportunity ... but, there was something else, something missing, there was always something else.

Plisetsky nodded because there was some truth in Nikiforov's words. Out of all the bad and the good that had happened between them, there was always something bigger than themselves.

—Take off your clothes, Yuri, I want to see you. I filled you with ice diamonds and now it's your turn to reciprocate. To give me something as precious as the satisfaction you got from standing up like a champion in PyeongChang.

Yuri nodded although for a moment the doubt knotted in his stomach. It was curious, after all he was always willing to fulfill his part of that dirty deal. He inhaled sharply and with trembling hands proceeded to undo his suit. He did it slowly, at times hesitating to get out of there running; but as soon as he began to undress, indecision was ceasing to be replaced by something real happening between them. When he was completely exposed, he did not feel shame, he was more like a child undressing in front of his father than a teenager in front of a man.

Viktor got drunk with the image that as the most precious gift was presented in front of him and something inside his mind began to fit—. Come closer, let me see you. — Thin texture, bones protruding here and there, infant fat accumulated in the necessary places, skin too white and too blushing, small firm pink nipples, and the most beautiful semierect cocklet, wet with precum just for being there, by his side in that room. He could have cum only with that unreal vision. He decided not to do it, without any restraint he squeezed his fly tightly, thus avoiding unloading in his Brioni pants, his breathing began to be erratic and heavy, and he proudly saw Yuri's emerald eyes perching on the huge bulge that had formed in his crotch.

—Yuri, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me why I do this. So I know you understand, so that it is clear that you were always in agreement... —With one hand he squeezed both cheeks of the blonde, creating a pressure that deformed his lips and colored his face.

—B-Because… — he could barely speak, but the older had no intention of letting him go —. Because I did not have a ruble and t-then you gave me home, food and millions, y-you sponsored me a career in my sport ...

—Continue.

—Because you support my grandfather and finances the hospital in which he is and without which he would die. Because…

—Say it, Yuri.

—Because without you I would have nothing, I would be nothing, because…

His vision and breathing began to cloud, but Viktor grabbed him harder to keep from falling.

—And because I wanted this to be so .

— It's good that you understand, Yuri. Because everything I gave you, you asked me for it. And look at you...

Without saying more, he pulled the naked teen from the jaw to throw him on the bed. Yuri screamed in pain ... and to think that was just the beginning.

— It's amazing everything you do for money, Yuri ... You may have asked me only one job to help your grandfather, but look at you, you always wanted more, you were too ambitious to make me think that Nikolai doesn’t matter to you as much as fame and luxuries.

Yuri looked at him with repudiation and something in his chest hesitated ... Viktor had never spoken to him in that cold way. He swallowed and told himself it was the euphoria of the moment, that men sometimes behave like this in intimacy.

Viktor took his iPhone from the night table and adjusting the camera, framed the immaculate body of Yuri. No angle seemed good enough, he knew that a camera would not capture the beauty of his angel, but it was not approaching at all.

—Stop shaking, —le told him— or the shot will go disgustingly wrong. Behave —He re-framed the camera and rolled his eyes—. I can’t believe you're so hard if I have not started to touch you, do you want it that much? What would the world say if they saw you like this? Your perfect presentation of agape would go to hell, right? More ... What would your grandfather say if he saw you like this? Like a whore.

—Please, Viktor… —A sigh formed in his chest and the contained tears fell softly—. . My grandfather, no ... he can’t, he can’t know anything about this!

—He would die, right?

And the boy burst into tears. The nakedness had not left him vulnerable in front of the tycoon, the degradation had.

And Viktor finally understood, that was what Yuri had been missing from the beginning. He was more appetizing if he was tearful, scared and humiliated. He took off the medal and with a degenerate smile hung it on Yuri's erect penis. There it was? No... something else was missing. In one quick movement he bit his nipple with an animal force that made Yuri howl in pain.— There it is ... ah, now you are perfect, Yuri.

He laughed like a madman while the click of the camera was heard one after another. The teenager could not help but look terrified at the man he once thought he loved.

—What the fuck…!? —He tried to get up, but was immediately thrown back to the mattress.

—Do not even think about contradicting me, Yuri —He shook the iPhone full of photos in front of him—, now I have you synchronized on iCloud and on other devices, baby. You would not want this to come to light. Not only would you kill your grandpa, it would ruin you forever.

—What the hell !? You're a bloody sick man, you cheated on me! You…!

**PLAF**

The hollow sound of a slap echoed in the room. It took a few seconds to register it. His head throbbed, his vision blurred and luminous points appeared threatening to vanish him. He curled up on the mattress and could barely contain the urge to vomit.

Viktor had hit him. No more.

Everything he believed in was broken. A handful of seconds, that was all it took for his perspective on that man to change completely. A handful of seconds that could never come back.

Nausea, pain and caresses on his bruised face, right there where a bruise would form, was all Yuri could register when he came to himself.

—Quiet, baby, quiet ...

Soft words that could never repair the damaged.

He was completely lost, but it was as soon as those hands left his face and began to touch his body that Yuri knew he had to flee from there soon. But he had hardly formulated the plan when it seemed useless. He did not have the strength, nor the money, nor the power of Viktor. He was at his mercy. He had always been. By his own decision or not. He bit his tongue to try to stop crying.

—You do not have to hold yourself, baby. Today I discovered how much it turns me on  to see you suffer.

Yuri wanted to hit him, kick him and bite him, but he knew it would be in vain, more than that, he could not, he should not—. Please, Viktor — he could not let fear cloud his sanity, he could not commit stupidity no matter how much he wanted it—, promise me that you will not show the photos to my grandpa, please, I'll do anything, I'll let you fuck me, you'll hit me, I'll cry more...

And it was not necessary to promise, because he was already doing it. Showing his pain, showing himself vulnerable to Viktor.

The albino gave him a charming smile —. Oh, little baby kitty. I see you're still a child, —he stroked his chest, legs, arms—. Do not worry, I do not need to lie to you to have you as I like... Also, your erection went down because of the scare... It's not that you're not palatable like that, but it really makes my mouth water to drink it all of you. Easy, boy,  —he retired the medal from his half soft penis and with one finger he made idle circles alternating around both of his nipples— the truth is that… that photo, I would kill anyone who looked at it.

Yuri felt his blood flowing all over his body... it was a lie, he was not going to show the picture to anyone, he felt a bit of relief going through his body and...

—Of course, that does not mean I can’t destroy you or your grandfather, Yuri. People die without having to see photos that...

—Shut up!! —He must have known, Viktor Nikiforov was nothing but a bastard.

—SHUT UP YOU! —He shouted at him and another slap slammed into his face—. Shut up and do not ever raise your voice to me! I want you submissive in my damn bed and I want to humiliate you with my cock and not giving you a beating, you understood!

Yuri felt his pulse accelerate, he wanted to kill Viktor, he felt a heartbreaking helplessness burning in his insides ... he could not do anything. In a way, if it was Viktor, he had never had a chance.

— That's how I like you, cat, being a nice bitch. Now, relax and get ready to open your legs for me.

Yuri wanted to die.

Viktor was dedicated to leave hickeys and bruises all over his body, with bites, with suctions, with pinches and repressing his desire to hit him more—. Your skin always seemed the most delicious whiteness of the universe, baby, but that's how it looks better, all hurt, all, full of my tracks, you do not know how much I want to have a fucking knife here to cut you too ... your blood spilling while I fuck you, shit, I could just cum with that... Oh, but I guess that's the way it will be somehow, right? Not for nothing have I taken such good care of your virginity for so long, baby, I'm going to be the one who breaks you and fuck you over and over again. You understand?

Yuri nodded in horror because what else could he do? Also, as horrible as it sounded, he did not want to be outraged by anyone else ... with Viktor he had enough for a life.

—That's how I like it, baby. I think you're stained enough, though... I'm missing your tits. Make yourself comfortable, Yura, I will take my long time sucking both, fuck, they always seemed so delicious

Viktor kept his word and spent languid and countless minutes sucking one and another tit, biting and caressing, creating an anxious tingling in each nipple. And Yuri would never admit it out loud, but during all the horror that the albino was making him pass, there was something comforting about having him like that, breastfeeding him imaginatively as if he were a baby.

—You like it, right, kitten? — his voice was low and ragged—. Come on, let those purrs out. Because I can fuck you and make you enjoy it at the same time.

Yuri could not help it and began to moan softly.

—Like this, baby. It turns me on me so much to hear you. You have the most delicious nipples in the world, baby. I could eat you for hours. Let me confess you something, kitty: it was always about you only you, I would have been worth a damn if you were a man or a woman, however, right now there is something in me that would like to really breastfeed from these glorious tits. It's selfish, I know, but I'll never be able to contain myself if it's about you. You are beautiful, but today I understood that your preciousness can only be highlighted in one way ... Look me in the eyes, baby —without more, he left his infant affection and began to bite, not tentatively but cruelly, each pink nipple. He did not want them erect but hurt by him, with a shade more red than pink and with traces of blood.

Soon there was more pain for Yuri than pleasure.

— I think that's how they look good ... Good, I can still hurt you later. I have a whole life to hurt you. —He caressed the damaged nipples —, I love them, they are my fucking work of art. You on the podium with gold and you in my bed with blood are reduced to the same.

The blond whimpered miserably. He could not help but wonder why he was going through that, but he knew. He had cause it.

Viktor tried to continue relieving his cravings in the breasts of the blond, but he could not take it anymore, Yuri excited him too much and he needed to cum more than ever in his life. He separated from Yuri with some apprehension and clumsily ripped off the clothes that already burned his skin.

Then he looked at Yuri like a beast at his prey. The blonde was still scared and tearful—. Fuck… —there were not enough words to describe how wonderful the child was—. Come on, baby, show me how much you appreciated my sponsorship all these years. Every dollar, every connection, every bribe… —He stripped off his last garment and was naked, proud and more erect than ever in his life in front of the teenager. His cock was throbbing, big, hard and veined, the blood had been so concentrated that his cock was almost stuck to his stomach by his own strength—. Do you like what you see, kitty?

But Yuri could not be but disturbed by the size of Viktor. At another time, in another situation and even before that night he would have wanted it, had surrendered to him with passion. But now he could not help but feel disgusted by this so pornographic and ridiculously large member—. Viktor, please… —he did not want to beg, but his horror was evident.

The older one gave him a sick smile at his concern—. So, baby, look at it well because you're going to eat it all. —He held his cock with one hand and masturbated a couple of times, covering it with precum—. A-ah, fuck, Yuri, sure you'd have to use two of your hands to be able to just hold it, imagine what it will do with that dirty mouth of you. I can’t take it anymore. Open your mouth wide, little kitty.

—W-What!? Y-you damn psychopath!

—Tch, Take care of your words, cat.

Yuri tried to remind himself why he did not run away from here, but when the albino brought his cock close to his mouth, no reason seemed good enough—. N-no… Vik-… plea-, no, aghh-… gh…

Viktor squeezed his balls again to avoid cuming right there, he wanted to enjoy that dirty mouth a little more. He held the blond, by the hairs and by the jaw with both hands and manipulating him all, he put his cock to his fucking throat—. Yes, baby, swallow it all, eat it all for daddy.

—¡¡NGHH-!! Ghh- —Yuri started to go into shock, everything Viktor was doing to him was horrible, but this was too much. The other's cock tightened its lips painfully and just having half inside it drowned it in an inhuman way—. Ngh… —he wanted to beg, kneel and pray, but instead he kicked and hit instinctively in an attempt not to suffocate, quickly, before his strength ran out.

—I TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE, DAMN IT!! —another hit sounded in the room and Yuri began to see blinking stars— Stay still and just suck it, fuck. I invested millions in you, but you do not know how to make a good blowjob.

Viktor despaired, threw the blonde to the bed and stopped for a moment. The last slap had left Yuri so dizzy to try to escape. Before Plisetsky could react, Nikiforov returned with his Hermes belt and bending his flexible body at his disposal began tying his already bruised wrists on the vintage headboard.

—Viktor… Viktor, for god’s sake, what are you doing?

—You have never believed in God, Yuri, so be quiet. Now behave if you don’t want me to tie your vulgar mouth too so I can use you just like a plastic doll to fuck.

—Vik… — and his eyes burned from crying so much, but it was not like he could do anything else…

—Oh, but I have something better to gag you… —and returned to concentrate on putting again and again his dick in the mouth of Yuri who with his hands tied did not have the slightest defense—. God, baby, I have not even inserted the half and it seems that you're going to faint, come on, take it all...  —and without caring about the other's fear, he took Yuri's head too hard and in full force movements pushed his cock as far as he could until he had slightly his nose on his pubic hair, he forced it for a few seconds and then threw the blond away. With his skin almost blue, Yuri gasped, coughed and almost vomited.

—Geez, Yuri… calm down —he untied Yuri and then masturbated softly while congratulating himself for not cuming. The truth was that they did not have much time and he wanted to deflower the little athlete —. Soon I'll take care of making you swallow all my milk, Yuri... but now I fucking want to cum in you and, unfortunately, we do not have the whole night.

—Viktor… —the younger Russian dried his tears. He had gone to that room to be fucked, but Viktor's unforgiving cruelty had overcome him. He could not do it anymore.

—Come, baby, I know you're scared, but you better get used to it because this is the fucking life that awaits you. Let's do it so we can get to dinner soon.

What Yuri least wanted was to go to the Olympics gala, however, leaving that hell was the greatest consolation he had.

—Yes, little one, turn around and open your legs for Daddy, I want to see that tight and virgin hole.

Yuri trembled, but turned on his stomach and let himself be done for Viktor. He wanted it to end now and he did not want to be beaten again.

—Damn, you're wonderful, if one were to fuck an angel, I'm sure it'd look like you...

Yuri wanted to tell him that angels are immaterial beings, without sex, that one can not fuck them, but he knew that there was no point in arguing with a degenerate like Viktor.

—You are incredibly tight —with his thumb he lightly caressed the pink hole— it goes without saying that I’m not crazy to dare to use a condom with you, baby. I do not want anything more than to feel you and there is nothing better than to go bare with a virgin. —The Russian rubbed his penis and tempted the other’s hole—. You were always willing to do this, didn’t you, Yuri? You knew and you never cared. Being a champion was always the only significant thing for you ... sometimes I wonder if you would also sell your body to win the competition ... Fortunately, you're fucking good on the ice and I hope you're good enough in bed as well. You have your gold, Yuri, and the price has always been to fuck you. —He started trying to put a finger in him, but it seemed impossible—, Yura, you're too tight, shit, try to relax or this is going to be fucking worse for you, — he put a finger to his mouth, sucked it and took it to the entrance of Yuri, who winced because of wet contact and Viktor's attempts at invasive movements—. Damn, I know I don’t have the time to prepare you, but like this even impaling you by force will be impossible — from the drawer of the night table he took out a bottle of transparent lubricant—. In the future, I'll prepare you to be able to fuck you dry, so that at any time that I want you, you are going to be already dilated and wet... but for now I'll have to put on you some lubricant, or it will be painful for both of us.

Yuri felt discomfort and could not help but think that the task was impossible, that there was no way that the monster that Viktor had between his legs would enter him, but little by little the older was making his way.

—Aghh… Vik-…

The first finger was difficult—, easy, baby, easy. —But the second entered easily—, how delicious and hot it feels inside you, Yura. —However, the third one became painful, and the blond began to sob in pain— god, kitty, your moans are so delicious, you feel so good, I can’t wait for you to squeeze my cock like that, fuck. —The fourth burned like the damn hell.

—A-aaaghhh!

— You have the most beautiful rear that has ever existed ... your buttocks, your hole ... are simply sublime, but ... they lack something. — Viktor gave him a bestial whip on each cheek—, yes! They look prettier like this — he caressed the marks he created, and a heart-shaped smile appeared on his face that vanished immediately—. Ah! I can’t wait more, Yuratchka, sorry. —Viktor poured a considerable amount of lubricant on Yuri's bottom and massaged his cock with precum, shit, he was so wet only by fingering his kitten. Without further preparation, he turned Yuri over to have him face up and brought his cock to his entrance.

—VIKTOR! —Yuri was shocked. He did not know if his mind was playing tricks on him and he was hallucinating, but Viktor's erect member was a little less than thirty centimeters long and more than seven centimeters in diameter, and he had only prepared him with four fingers—. I-It’s my damned first time! V-Viktor, no! W-Wai…!

But the albino was already forcing his entrance in the blond—. A-aaah, aah! God, shit, Yuri! I always dreamed of this moment, of putting my cock inside you and making you mine, only mine.

—AAgh, ngh, n-no!

—Fuck, Yura, yes! I always knew it!

—Stop! STOP!

— You were brought to the world just for this, you were born only to be penetrated by me.

—ANGH, stp-…!

— Only mine, sweet Yura, you only exist to be fucked by me.

—N-no! P-plea-! A-aagh!

—AGHHH! Nghh!

Without any consideration, Viktor finally put his cock in, and brutally ramming him as hard as he could, deeper and deeper.

— AH! Yes, kitty boy, yes! You are taking my cock so well. — Knowing that he fucking was on the edge, he took him firmly from his hips and put more strength in his assaults—. A-ah, like this, baby boy, you are wonderful, you feel so fucking good, so fucking tight.

Yuri yelled painfully, his insides burned too much, each thrust was tortuous for him and the pleasure the friction created was minimal.

—A-ah, Yura —Viktor brought his hand to the semi-erect penis of the other and started to jack it off—. Come on, baby, get hard. —It was not that he cared so much for the pleasure of others, but he was dying to feel in his cock the contractions Yuri would surely have when he came.

—A-agh… —Yuri allowed himself to be manipulated by Viktor. He masturbated him and gave him dirty kisses. Soon he began to feel pleasure on the tip of his cocklet.

—Do you like it, baby? You should see how pornographic you look ...

—A-ahhh!

—Say, Yura, say it…

Without get out of him, Viktor turned him around again and put him in four, his grip nailed on Yuri's hips and he penetrated him with an insane strength and frenzy —. AGHHH, AH, YURA!

—AGHHHH! Vik-…! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

As soon as he heard from Yuri's outrageous cries that he had found his prostate, he kept thrusting to that same point again and again.

—Ahh! Aghhnghn!

—Yes, Yura! Howl like the bitch in heat that you are…

—Vik…! Viktor! Aaa-aaahh…

The man lost control when he heard his name on the child's lips. And as if possessed he began to penetrate Yuri with an excessive urgency.

Their moans flooded the room and, without warning, like a rabid beast Viktor dug his teeth into Yuri's collarbone.

—AGNGGGHHHHHHHH…

This last stimulus made Yuri cum into the hand of Viktor, who stroked his cock and milked his orgasm.

The way Yuri’s walls squeezed him and how immensely resplendent he looked when he cum made Viktor ejaculate after him filling the blond inside. The desire to cum from that tortuous session and from years ago of being just the sponsor of the child was evident in that huge and hot amount of semen that he discharged into the blond.

They remained sweaty, shattered and glorious, with an aura of beatitude and expiation covering them.

The time did not matter anymore. It was done.

Viktor moaned as he unloaded a remained trail of milk inside Yuri. He was so fucking tired. His precious angel was no longer a virgin. He had taken what so many poets dreamed of having. He pulled out his cock and a white and red trail scent of his semen and his blood spilled on the satin quill. There was nothing left of Yuri's purity, his body and his soul were all stained. He had degraded him and how much he had enjoyed doing it.

Without saying a word, Viktor caressed his blond hair and sighed. Vulnerability, corruption, that was the true beauty, the one that burns you and breaks you when you touch it, and now that he had found it in him, he was not going to ever let it go. He clung to the boy.

Yuri sobbed. His wings lay on the bed, torn and bleeding, he agonizing at their side.

Viktor take a hundred of pictures, then left him dying.

—You may dress… —in the bar, Nikiforov poured himself a glass of vodka—. We do not have time to take a shower, besides, I want to rub the smell of sex on everyone's face, so do not even think about taking my semen out, but I left you a change of clothes and makeup on the dresser. Arrange quickly and cover the blows as best you can, you are so pale that the bruises are already evident.

Yuri barely heard him. In the bathroom he found an Armani suit and Too Faced makeup. He shut himself up and threw himself to the ground to cry like a newborn. His body ached hellishly and smelled of death and sickness. He crawled to the drawer, searched and searched until he found sleeping pills, opened the bottle and stared at it for a while in which his life passed in front of him. He threw the pills into the sink.

He put on makeup, applied too much concealer and an extremely thick layer of mascara.

He dressed and went out with Viktor on his Bugatti Veyron. At the entrance of the hotel, Nikiforov presented him with a delicate diamond necklace. Yuri stared at him for a while and immediately stretched his neck submissively to be tied up.

—Oh, kitty ... When we're at the gala I want you to masturbate me and suck me under the table, I think it would be super exciting!

Yuri caressed the diamonds of slave origin that hung from his chest.

—Okay, Viktor.

He took the magnate's arm and proudly entered hell.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.
> 
> First of all I want to comment that as part of the secret friend organized in the Victor x Yurio (Victurio) FC group, this fic was to be published on January 6th-7th. However, in the early morning of the 6th I received very sad news that left me torn and unable to upload it on those dates, a beloved one passed away and I was just empty and broken. After that loss, it took me a lot to finish writing, translating and publishing this. I sent the final PDF yesterday morning to my secret friend and now I upload it here. I already talked to her, but I apology again here for the days of waiting. It cost too much, I've cried a lot along the way (although it's a porn), but I've finally finished it. 
> 
> Infinite thanks to my boyfriend Dan for supporting me in these difficult days.
> 
> And, well, about the fic itself, the prompt asks for the darkness. It is not beautiful, nor romantic. I do not agree with the vision of any of the characters. And it goes without saying that it is all fiction.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, so any comments about writing are well received.
> 
> I do not feel very comfortable writing lemon, it is something that I find difficult and that I would like to improve, so I would appreciate any feedback from you.
> 
> Thank you very much to those who took a moment to read, I appreciate it very much.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful year.
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Apailana* 
> 
> I am also on Twitter at @AndreOrdaz


End file.
